Cabe- Cabean
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Sakura si cewek cabe-cabean yang sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari cowok itu menolongnya? [AU, Gaje-ness, non-Baku, For Sasuke's birthday!]


**Cabe – Cabean**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Humor, Romance**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 _ **Typo bertebaran (maybe), bahasa tak baku, abal-ness, gaje-ness, disarankan untuk tidak membaca ini karena Fic ini bisa membuat muntah-muntah, diabetes, ambeien, dan segalanya, ide pasaran, OOC. Etc.**_

 **Story by** _ **Cake Cherry**_

 **.**

 **SUMMARY: Sakura si cewek cabe-cabean yang sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari cowok itu menolongnya?/ AU, Gaje-ness, non-baku/ Mind To RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **Silahkan membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cewek yang satu ini cantik. Cantik banget. Namun sayangnya dia dicap sebagai perempuan tak tahu diri, murahan, jalang, dan sejenisnya dengan dandanan super mencolok. Sudah beberapa bahkan puluhan cowok menjadi korbannya. Minta dibelikan ini, minta dibelikan itulah, semuanya dia minta pada pacarnya. Tapi anehnya, cowoknya itu nurut-nurut aja sama si cewek ini.

Dialah Haruno Sakura, si cewek cabe-cabean dengan segala sifat alay nan lebay plus matre-nya. Sering gonta-ganti pacar. Dari yang jelek sampe yang kayak boyband Korea. Semuanya ia pacarin, tapi hanya ada satu tipe idamannya. Cowok kaya.

Salah satu korbannya dari banyak korbannya adalah Rock Lee. Cowok jelek nan bodoh yang mau-maunya pacaran sama si cabe. Cowok dengan alis tebal tapi tajir. Dengan segi fisik yang dia punya, ia bisa saja menggaet seluruh cowok di sekolahnya. Siapa coba yang gak suka sama Sakura si cabe-cabean sih? Selain cantik, dia juga gak bodo-bodo amat. Peringkatnya selalu di bawah 50.

"Ra, lu mau bareng kita pulang gak?" tawar salah satu teman se-genk nya yaitu Ino pada Sakura yang lagi ngerapiin rambut nyentriknya.

Lihat saja rambutnya sekarang, semua rambutnya dikesampingkan ke kanan sambil mengaca pada ponsel Samsung yang dibawanya. Sesekali ia bergaya centil dan selfie dengan kamera ponselnya. Benar-benar cabe-cabean sejati.

"Gak lah, No. Gue bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula gue ada urusan sama seseorang." Tolak Sakura.

"Ya udah, tapi kalo lu ada apa-apa, lu bisa telepon gue." Sakura cuma ngangguk dan mengambil sapu yang berada di pojok kelas. Suasana di kelas sangat sepi karena semua siswa sepertinya sudah pulang. Ia mendengus dalam hati dan mulai menyapu kelasnya sendirian.

"Kayaknya gue akan pulang sore. Kampret tuh ketua kelas gue yang kayak es. Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kalo sifatnya kaya gitu gue mah ogah. Seenaknya gue disuruh piket, padahal gue 'kan gak ada jadwal piket. Dasar gobl*k!" Sambil nyapu, Sakura terus-terusan menggerutu tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba dan entah darimana datangnya, sesosok ayam, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke langsung nyosor omongan Sakura.

"Lu bilang gue apa? Gobl*k? Ngaca dulu kale. Dasar cabe-cabean busuk!"

Sakura yang gak mau ngalah langsung berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sangar, "Maen nyosor aja lu kayak mentok. Emang kenapa kalo gue cabe-cabean? Elu tuh terong-terongan. Gobl*k lu!" maki Sakura sambil emncak-mencak gak jelas.

Sasuke yang dikatain si cabe mendengus marah dan dihampirinya Sakura. Langsung ia jambak dengan keras rambut nyentrik milik Sakura sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Aaa... Sakit gobl*k! Pake acara komat-kamit lagi. Lu kira gue buto ijo? Aaa... Lepasin rambut gueee!" jerit Sakura kesakitan.

Gimana nggak kesakitan coba. Cowok itu kuat, nah cewek bisa apa? Lagipula nih cowok tega bener sama dia. Dia 'kan cewek. Sakura yang gak mau ngalah jambak balik rambut Sasuke sehingga membuat empu-nya jerat-jerit kaya orang kesetanan.

Dan gak sengaja si penjaga sekolah yaitu Orochimaru melihat keduanya yang lagi perang. Namun karena posisi keduanya yang terlalu intim, Orochimaru malah salah sangka.

"Aaa... Ambilin gue bantal! Aaa... bantal! Ambilin gue bantaaaallll!" jeritnya histeris sendiri sehingga membuat Sasuke sama Sakura noleh dengan tangan yang masih saling menjambak.

"Kenapa sih, Mbah Oro? Bantal buat apaan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aaa... gue nggak mau liat kalian lagi! Aaa... Kalian lagi apaan sih?" Orochimaru malah teriak-teriak gak jelas. Sasuke yang gak mau si penjaga sekolah salah paham langsung benerin,

"Anu..." baru aja kata 'Anu' keluar dari bibir sekseh Sasuke, Orochimaru kembali berteriak.

"Aaa... Gue gak mau dengeeeeeeer!" jerit Orochimaru lari meninggalkan Sasuke sama Sakura yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan si penjaga sekolah.

"Kali ini gue lepasin lu. Tapi kalo lu ngulah lagi, gue akan bawa lu ke KUA!" Ucapan tegas tak bisa dibantah dari Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakura yang denger itu langsung melotot, "KUA? Yang bener aja. Lu kira kita mau nikah gitu? Wajah sih ganteng, tapi otak tetep gobl*k." Sahut Sakura ketus sambil ngerapiin rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sasuke tampaknya gak ambil peduli sama hinaan pedas Sakura, ia langsung keluar ninggalin si cabe-cabean yang mencak-mencak saking keselnya.

.

.

.

"Heh, cabe-cabean busuk. Berani-beraninya elu deketin Sasuke-kun fayakun (?). Emang lu pacarnya apah? Sok cantik!" Gadis berambut merah lombok itu melabrak Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sakura yang gak terima langsung marah, "Heh, Mak lampir! Omongan lu pedes amat. Ngajak berantem lu? Dan amit-amit dah gue punya pacar begituan. OGAH!" teriak Sakura tepat di hadapan Karin sehingga menyebabkan hujan dadakan.

"Olga udah isdet kaleee!" sembur Karin dengan bibir monyong ke depan. Ya iyalah, masak ke belakang.

'Budek nih cewek' batin Sakura aneh.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh di atas tanah dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Karin yang berteriak penuh murka pada Sakura.

"AWAS LU, GUE BALES PERBUATAN LU!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah makin gelap, Sakura belum sampai di rumah. Gimana mau sampenya coba, orang rumahnya 10 km dari sekolah. Ia berjalan pulang di tengah malam dengan sedikit takut. Dia semakin bergidik ngeri melihat seorang laki- laki yang menatapnya dengan seringai lebar.

Sakura mencoba berjalan dengan berani. Bukankah takut pangkal berani? Ok, gak nyambung. Pria itu tiba- tiba mendekati Sakura den menyentuh rambut Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah datar tapi di hatinya, 'Amit- amit jabang bayi! Nih orang atau monster sih?' dengan mencoba melepaskan tangan si monster sambil susah payah karena tenaganya gede banget kaya buldoser.

'Bener-bener monster nih orang.' Batin Sakura yakin kalo di hadapannya itu monster.

Gimana nggak takut coba? Udah badannya gede, rambutnya gerondong, tangannya gudikan, kakinya boresan, wajahnya apalagi! Tuh wajah dipenuhi sama gigi semua, tongos lagi!

'Buset! Tuh gigi ato batako? Gede amat!' batinnya ngeri menahan muntah.

"Cantik~~ kamu mau kemana? Aku antelin ya! Ato mau ceneng- ceneng dulu cama aku?" tanya pria itu menyeringai.

'Naudzubillahimindzalik, Amit- amit jabang bayi, innalillahi wainna lillahi rojiuuun(?). Nih orang udah jelek, cadel lagi! Gak napsu gue!' batin Sakura jijik. Uda gak tahan rupanya ia untuk muntah.

"Eh! Kaga deh, Bang. Gue mau pulang aja!" jawab Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Oh ayolah, kita belmain- main dulu ya! Gue tau kok kalo lu itu cabe-cabean. Tenang aja, gue itu telong-telongan kok!" kata pria itu dengan bangganya.

'Siapa juga yang tanya. Nih orang udah gendeng kali ngaku-ngaku terong-terongan. Bahkan rupanya lebih buruk dari terong.' Sekali lagi, Sakura membatin mengumpati si monster.

"Bang, gue tahu kalo gue itu cabe-cabean. Tapi setidaknya Abang tahu kalo cabe-cabean tak serendah itu. Cabe-cabean itu gue, gue tau. Tapi cabe-cabean tak serendah itu, Abang pasti tahu. Gue itu cabe-cabean. Abang pasti tahu kalo cabe-cabean tak serendah itu. Gue tau kalo gue cabe-cabean, Bang. Tapi—"

"Lu ngomong apaan sih? Dalitadi mutel-mutel melulu. Yang gue itu cabe lah, yang cabe itu tak selendah itu lah, yang ini lah, yang itulah. Gua kaga ngelti tau?" semprot si monster bingung.

"Santai aja kali, Bang. Gue 'kan cuma jel—"

Buagh.

Duk.

Plak plak plak.

Gdubrak.

Ngiing.

Mbeeek.

Meong~~

Sakura sweatdrop melihat keadaan si monster yang entah kapan sudah terkapar sambil memegang giginya yang rontok abis. Si cabe-cabean itu tertawa keras melihat keadaan si monster. Mencoba berhenti, tapi tak bisa. Sampai seseorang mengagetkan dirinya.

"Heh, lu gak apa-apa 'kan?"

Tunggu! Sepertinya Sakura kenal suara baritone nan sekseh ini. Kaya... kaya... kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu.

"Eh, elu Uchiha. Kenapa lu di sini? Pake acara nolong gue segala lagi. Halah... Sok ker—"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh si Ayam yang dengan tiba-tibanya memegang kedua sisi wajah Sakura sehingga sang empu-nya merona seketika. Tumben banget nih orang baik banget sama si cabe-cabean.

"Elu gak apa-apa 'kan? Gue khawatir banget sama elu. Lu gimana sih kok gak nungguin gue, kan nanti gue anter pulangnya. Somplak banget sih lu!"

Bukannya marah, Sakura malah tambah malu saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sifatnya ternyata tak se-gendeng yang ia kira. Begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Eak, ada yang jatuh cinta nih!

"Elu tuh yang kampret. Lu kan gak nawarin gue. Dedel banget tuh otak!" ujar Sakura pura-pura marah dan dilanjutkan cerocosannya yang panjang banget.

"Sakura-cabe..." panggil Sasuke menghentikan cerocosan Sakura. Sakura yang liat tatapan lembut sehalus ekor kuda itu dengan malu-malu. Tapi kok ia merasa aneh ya dengan panggilannya.

"WTF? Sakura-cabe? Kampret lu!" sembur Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan nafas karena bau mulut Sakura yang gak enak kayak bunga bangkai.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke berusaha sabar dan mengganti panggilannya. Ciee, sabar.

"Maafin gue ya. Selama ini gue uda kasar banget sama elu. Yang seenaknya nyuruh inilah, nyuruh itulah. Marahin inilah, marahin itulah. Maafin gue yang pernah jambak lu tadi ya. Soalnya mood gue tadi gak ngeh gitu. Lu tau 'kan rasanya ketika Aniki gue dengan sengajanya naruh kodok di celana gue. Dan lu tahu? 'itu' gue digigit! DIGIGIT! LO TAU 'KAN? Rasanya sakiiiiiit banget." Curhat Sasuke dengan wajah kaya pengemis yang minta-minta.

"Sas, plis deh. Ga usah ceritain bagian yang itu juga kale!" sahut Sakura bete.

"Oke, baiklah. Gue Cuma mau bilang, kalo gue itu SUKA SAMA LU!" teriak Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang denger pernyataan Sasuke langsung noleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Iris emerald-nya menampakkan kilatan terkejut dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar. Sok dramatis lu, Sak!

Ia gak percaya kalo si Sasuke terong-terongan ini menembaknya. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar pernyataan cinta cowok di depannya.

"Sas, lu beneran suka sama gue?"

"Bener, Sak. Gue bener cinta sama elu. Elu mau 'kan terima cinta gue?"

Sakura yang gak dapat dipungkiri ia akan jatuh cinta pada si terong-terongan langsung memeluk Sasuke dan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Heh, kalian berdua! Jangan bahagia dulu ya. Karena kalian udah jadian, gue akan kasih ucapan selamat yang tak akan terlupakan. Huhuhu." Entah darimana datangnya, si mak lampir yang tak lain adalah Karin berdiri di sebelah mereka sambil bawa tong gede yang parahnya. Isinya air GOT.

Pasangan yang baru jadian itu membulatkan mata tatkala Karin mengangkat tong besar itu dan melemparkannya ke mereka.

.

.

.

BYUR!

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... "

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu terbangun dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di keningnya dan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karena air dengan frustasi. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi eh, air?

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

Suara cempreng yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Iris mata kelamnya mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari membawa sebuah tong besar. Dahinya berkedut-kedut.

"KENAPA KAU MENYIRAMKU, BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

Gadis itu hanya cengengesan, "Aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu dan mengucapkan... OTANJUBI OMEDETTOU, PACARKU YANG TAMPAN INI!" Lagi-lagi Sakura berteriak.

Namun bukannya mau marah, Sasuke malah berfikir setelah Sakura berteriak. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Dua puluh tiga Juli, ulang tahunmu."

"Sakura, aku bermimpi. Di mimpiku, kau menjadi seorang cabe-cabean yang sangat membenciku. Tapi karena aku menolongmu, akhirnya kau juga jatuh cinta padaku. Dan rasanya tragis sekali setelah Karin mengguyur kita." Curhat Sasuke frustasi.

Bukannya mendengarkan, gadis itu malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya setelah mendengar curhatan tentang mimpi yang dialami kekasihnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengernyit sebal pada kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mimpiku aneh?"

"Bu-bukan... Tapi masak kau tak ingat? Itukan memang nyata. Kejadian itu pernah menimpa kita. Aku yang awalnya cabe-cabean sangat membencimu, tapi gara-gara kau menyelamatkanku dari monster itu aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu. Dan soal Karin yang mengguyur kita itu memang benar adanya. Kita diisiram oleh air got, mungkin dia cemburu. Kau bermimpi itu? Sungguh menyenangkan jika mengingat kejadian itu. Hahaha..." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hah! Jadi itu benar? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Dihampirinya tubuh Sasuke yang masih basah dan dipeluknya erat sehingga membuat sang empunya mendelikkan matanya. Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

Cup~

"Itu tak penting, yang penting OTANJUBI OMEDETTOU!"

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla~~**

 **Ketemu lagi sama Author cantik ini. Fic ini kupersembahkan pada Prince Sasuke yang lagi ulang tahun.**

 **Happy Birthday Sasuke-kuuuuunnn! Semoga panjang umur, tetep canon sama Mom Saku, jangan jadi Bang Toyib lagi. Dan cepet-cepet buatin Sarada adek *Ehh?**

 **Fic dengan kadar humor rendah yang gaje-ness, bikin mual-mual. Entah kenapa gue jadi bikin FF oneshoot gaje dan malah gak update FF multichap gue yang terbengkalai.**

 **Huhu~~ #DitembakReaders**

 ***Tepar**

 **#DorDorDor**

 ***UhukUhuk se..seki...uh..an dar-darik..kuhh. Sampai j-ju-ju...mpah**

 ***ResmiSekarat.**

 **Satu kata terakhir.**

 **Ripiuw ^_^**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**


End file.
